The merchandising of soft drinks and like articles from refrigerated horizontal boxes is troublesome in terms of providing attractive product advertisement and positioning which affects the salability of the drink. Positive product identification and selection has been a problem due to insufficient illumination and visibility resulting from the horizontal configuration and construction of such a merchandising box.
Horizontal soft drink coolers have typically included solid opaque sliding doors requiring that they be opened in order to identify the brand of drink below the door. Often a consumer will open every door before locating a desired drink. This unnecessary opening of doors results in premature wearing of the sliding door frame structure and seals and a considerable loss and waste of energy. Frost and condensation often make identification troublesome on glass doors. Printing of the brand name or other identification on the door closure does not produce a beneficial advertising and merchandising effect since the product is obscured.